Bunga/Quotes
Return of the Roar "Says who? I'm not afraid of the Outlands." "Well, however you did it, it was un-Bunga-lievable!" "Kion, wait! Before you go asking whoever you think is the bravest, think about this . . . I might not be the biggest honey badger. But I know what's in my heart. And I'm not afraid of anything, or anyone!" "Stand back, Pride Landers! Bunga of the Lion Guard is here!" "And I'm the best. Just ask me!" "This time, yours truly has a plan!" Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots "Kion! Hang on, Kion we're coming!" "Nope! Gotta be this way. Well, it's one of these ways." "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! I know this place! I've been here hundreds of times! You know, there's a great shortcut we could have used!" "But she's a hyena." "Sure is nice having Kion lead us again. Even if he is walking behind us." The Rise of Makuu "We rushed all the way across the Pride Lands for this?" "Does the last time I fell off a waterfall count . . .? In that case, it's been . . . I don't know how long!" "Why not? I'll try anything once!" "C'mon, Kion. You could take this guy." "Hakuna matata. I'm sure my minty smell will wear off . . . and the sooner, the better!" Bunga the Wise "And you know what makes this a great idea? It was so simple to do. Quick and easy. That's the way to do it." "You hear that, everybody? I'm the Pride Lands' smartest animal. Rafiki said so. I'm smart and I give good advice. Say, wait till my uncles hear about this." "So, then, I had an even better idea. I could share my great ideas. I can help everybody in the Pride Lands by telling them what to do." "'''Me'?'' Bad advice?" "Think things through? Uh. Guess I'm not so wise after all. Oh, well. I can live with that." Can't Wait to be Queen "It's my pleasure, Your Majesty. Your wish is my command!" "Yeah! Let's move thebees! What could go wrong?" "What are you guys running for? Bees taste even better when they're mad!" "Yeah, totally delicious!" "I admit it, Your Majesty!" Eye of the Beholder "Let's get 'em, Beshte!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah! It totally brings out your eyes . . . Did I say your eyes? I mean it brings out your one eye. The one you've got left. I mean, I know the other one's still there, but you can't see it. I mean, uh . . ." "Wait a minute. I know. Paint me in action . . . but don't paint me like this." "Let's do that again!" "We can go around the long way to get to the zebras, and then . . . oh." The Kupatana Celebration "And I can't wait! It's the biggest party in the Pride Lands!" "Yeah. We have that effect on no-goods." "Dogo! These are aardvarks' dens! You can't stay here!" "Zuka Zama! Got you, Dogo. You know what? I don't think you're cute anymore." "You kidding? Usually we just get to look at these things. Mmm. This is the best Kupatana ever." Fuli's New Family "He's got a point. Wonder if he left a mark?" "You gotta help me. I can't have much time left. I think this is the end. Goodbye, everyone. Hello, Circle of Life." "Right here! Check it out! Open wide! Ha! Look at me! I'm immune!" "Play in a volcano? That's a great idea!" "But . . . this means . . . I'm ''not ''immune!"''' The Search for Utamu "Allright, gally-ally-goes, off 'a the kitty." "I'm un-dunga-lievable!" "So now, at the peak of every rainy season, we celebrate. I always bring the utamu. My uncles love 'em! And I don't want to let them down." "Yeah! Even I've been in trouble once or twice . . . okay, lots of times." "Here's to the two best uncles a honey badger could ask for!" Follow That Hippo! "Zuka Zama! Huh. Not as deep as I thought." "Yeah, yeah! Where we practice sneaking up on bad guys and surround them . . . I always ace this once." "Eh, I got tired of that. Running right at ya's more my style." "I can't believe I beat her!" "Well, I'm not gonna tell 'em." The Call of the Drongo "I bet Makuu, Goigoi, and Janja heard us coming. See? That's just how good we are. We just show up, and all those baddies run off." "Un-Bunga-lievable! You sounded just like Janja!" "Right, right, right. You're the leader of the Lion Guard. Imitate Kion first, then me." "Wow. I really sounded heroic. Hey, wait for me!" "I really do have a great voice." Paintings and Predictions "Those rocks are gonna fall on the zebras!" "Don't you get it? These paintings show what's gonna happen, before it actually happens!" "And don't come back!" "Then he's still in danger! At least the zebras are safe and we can head back home. There aren't any trees in the lair." "Cleaning the floor? That doesn't look like fun!" The Mbali Fields Migration "You seein' okay, Ono? Look. How many fingers?" ""It is time"? Don't get all Rafiki on me, Muhimu. We're almost ready to go. Just keep your stripes on." "Yummy? You know it's gonna taste like grass, right?" "Baby? You're having a baby? Like a baby baby? Like a baby, baby, baby? Why didn't you tell me?" "I don't know much about babies, but that's a pretty cool kid you've got there." Bunga and the King "I know! We fill the hole with water and then float up to the top! Got any water?" "Pfft! Nah! We should go down this tunnel! Duh." "Crazy ideas? Crazy ideas? You're right. I'm full of crazy ideas! And I just had another one. How about you go down your tunnel, and I'll go down mine. Then you won't have to put up with me and my crazy ideas anymore." "Oh, right! They raised you. Just like they raised me. That kind of makes us... Brothers? Sort of?" "Just call me Uncle Bunga." The Imaginary Okapi "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm the fastest hider!" "I think your new friend's safe, Beshte. The leopard will be going after real animals." "He looked pretty imaginary to us." "Yup! Looks like we're on the right 'track.' Get it?" "Hey, Big B? Don't be mad. We're sorry we didn't believe your friend was real." Too Many Termites "Hey! Just because there are a lot of termites, it doesn't mean there's too many." "Pfft! All this tracking's taking too long. I'm goin' up and over. Zuka Zama!" "On it. I'll go in alone. Oof!" "Almost unlimited! Some of those termites are mine!" "I'm trying to be brave about it. But I gotta admit... I do miss 'em." The Trouble With Galagos "Hey, there, little gally-ally-go" "Hey, easy there! I can't free your tongue if you keep moving it." "There we go. Now, anyone else think that watering hole sounded good?" "You could teach him how to fly! Or not." "I'm totally gonna use that line." Janja's New Crew "Oh, gotta go around! Big mudslide up ahead. It's a mess!" "'Heads-up.' Good one. You're a giraffe. Your head couldn't get more up!" "She said, 'Thanks for sticking your neck out!' Haha! No, wait. That's not right. She said..." "Whoa! You're pretty heavy for a... Whatever you are." "Can't we just leave him on the ledge?" Baboons! "Don't worry, baboonie! The Lion Guard will save you." "Too bad Fuli doesn't like baboons." "A-ha! I got it! Use the Roar to get rid of all the water! Then they could just walk off the island." "And there it goes..." "Yeah! Bet you're glad to be rid of that pesky little baboonie." Category:Quotes Category:Main Character Quotes